


A Modest Guy

by Legs (InsanityRule)



Series: NelsonBelson Behind the Scenes [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/Legs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes right before the arbitration begins, Gavin reassures Nelson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modest Guy

“You’ve talked with the lawyer already, she’s told you the questions you’ll hear.” Gavin is busying his hands, trying to get Nelson’s collared shirt and sweater to lay down smooth. Nelson fidgets with his hair even though it’s as well managed and combed as it will ever be. “It will be quick. No one is making you a bad guy here, they just need to hear your side.”

“Okay but like, what if I say things that hurt the company? Or Richard?”

“I’m not asking you to protect Hooli, and I’m sure Richard isn’t asking you to protect his interests.” Nelson’s scuffing his shoes across the floor. A terrible habit; he’s going to ruin the soles before he can present what a well dressed, put together young man he’s become. That won’t do. “What’s wrong now?”

“Well I’ve already told you I didn’t do anything with Richard’s app. I don’t know anything about how it works or anything. Richard did all the work. I just ate food and threw paper at him when he forgot to eat dinner.”

Gavin lifts Nelson’s chin and kisses him, just once, and not without checking the hallways for loiterers. Nelson’s mouth quirks up briefly before settling back into a slight frown. He places his hands on Nelson’s shoulders and gives them a reassuring squeeze. “Nelson, no one is asking you to lie. Just get up there and tell the truth and you’ll be fine.” He nods, confident in his lawyer’s ability to spin a tale if nothing else. “You’re an intelligent person, Nelson.”

Nelson chuckles in that oh so familiar I-know-you’re-lying-to-make-me-feel-better way and replies, “yeah, sure. Intelligent guy right here.”

Gavin frowns. “I mean it. It takes a fucking mastermind to get where you are.” Talk him up, make him feel important and special. He isn’t used to praise, so any will make him feel good. “You’re going to blow their fucking minds someday.”

“Okay,” he leans forward for a brief moment and rests his forehead against Gavin’s chest, “can I get a soda or something while I wait?”


End file.
